Here's To Forever
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: A Bunch of Oneshots! 'She's even happier, when her sun, her Austin, runs up onstage, grabs her shoulders, yells something she can't understand and then yanks her into a bone-crushing hug. She's ecstatic, when he starts whispering things into her ears, and the noises and cheers rush into her ears like something was unmuted.' All that cute, fluffy stuff you always want! AxA - TxD
1. Ill be there

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

**Here's To Forever**

_"I'll Always Be There To Catch You, If You Fall."_

* * *

"No," She say's sounding annoyed. "I will not go bike riding with you."

"Aww, come on Alls! It'll be fun!" The perky blonde flashes back.

"No!"

"Why Not?" He whines.

She looks up and mutters, "I can't ride a bike." Knowing he would burst out laughing at any moment.

"What?" He heard her, he just wants her to know he wouldn't laugh. He wants her to know he would be there to teach her.

"I can't ride a bike." She looks up, her cheeks pink with unwanted blush. "Alls, its okay. I'll teach you." He looks so genuinely sincere she believes him and fights to just give in but he's giving her those Puppy dog eyes that are just _so cute _and she can't ignore them.

She can't believe she's actually about to agree to it. She nods slowly and says with a soft "Okay," But then looks up with warning in her beautiful chocolate eyes, "But, if i fall... you will die." He laughs nervously, but on the inside he knows he wouldn't let her fall because shes his _best friend _and he _cares for her. _

:::

"I don't know if i can do this Austin."

"Come on Ally. I'll be holding onto you, no matter what."

"I'd bettered not fall!" She laughed and smiled a little. She then gets on the bike and screams a little when it shakes. "Help me!" and then clutches Austins arm for dear life. "Ally, The bike stopped shaking Two minutes ago. She opens her eyes and looks at the ground. "Oh..." She says, awkwardly letting Go Of Austin. He laughs and grabs the seat and the middle of the handlebars, while Ally clutches onto the grips tightly.

"Alls, its okay." Then, he starts to direct her. "Put your feet on the peddles, no... not there, yes, okay you got it... now, push one foot- not that one... put the peddle in the front or on top, okay, now were moving... good. Keep doing that." Suddenly, she squeals in Delite and jumps a little immediately regretting it. She screams a little out of fright, and sighs in relief she didn't fall when her but hit the seat.

Then, Austin lets go. She doesn't notice until She looks to both side and her eyes almost pop out of her face at the realization. "Au-Austin! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU REALIZE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP THIS THING RIGHT!" She turns around and he yells her things, confusing her, so she hits the Left break, and she flies forward, Towards Austin. She screams and prepares herself for pain and blood but nothing comes. Instead, she lands on a muscular body and grass. She's clutching onto the persons chest and keeping her eyes shut tight, afraid that if she opened her eyes, she'd see a stranger.

"Alls... its okay... you.. can let go.. now..." His voice came out scratchy so she couldn't understand who it was. She opens her eyes. "Austin, im sorry. But i am never riding another bike again!"

He chuckles and her heart fills with warmth. She sits up so she's straddling his waist, finding their position awkward, Ally lifts herself up and tries to help Austin up.

"Ugh! Your.. soo... Heavy.. Austin!" She shrieks the last part because she's landing on her stomach into grass, she turns to see Austin, Standing, smiling, and Laughing, while shes on the ground scowling. "Now I've got to kill you twice!" She laughs and jumps up, chasing him. He runs up to the playground and runs up the stairs, jetting down the slide when he sees she caught up with him. Then, All of a sudden, there's a scream, and a falling figure.

"ALLY!" Austin shrieks and runs forward, reaching her in just enough time to catch her. Her eyes are clenched shut for the second time and tears are brimming her eyes, because she thought she was going to be broken from the fall. But she felt no pain, only the same contact of a chest and comforting arms.

"Ally, you really need to watch where your going."

She opens her eyes and looks at him. "I know. But gosh. That was scary!" Then, she looks down. "Thanks for catching me Austin."

He eyes her steadily. "I'm your best friend Ally, _I'll always be there to catch you, if you fall__."_

She smiles, and he smiles back, because we all know that if its a happy Ally, its a happy Austin. Because they were bonded, no matter how clueless they were.

* * *

**How Was that? I kinda liked this one [: I hope you do too. **


	2. Something Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol. I unfortunately, Do not own the song in this update either..

**Ally's Perspective**

* * *

_"She's scared out of her wits, _

_but she'll still stand strong. _

_She knows that people are counting on her,_

_and that can help her conquer any pathetic fear alone."_

_-Hailey_

_"As long as she has him, _

_She could jump over the moon. _

_He was her strong front. _

_He was her sun. _

_Her was, _

_Her best friend."_

_-Hailey_

**(A/N: **MINE, I made these up TT_TT It's probably horrible, but i needed a quote for this chapter -.-"**)**

* * *

Ally knew that if anyone ever asked her to sing a song she'd flip into a million fits and yell at them.

But at this moment in time, she honestly didn't care. Because right now, she was standing backstage, preparing to go out on a stage, and sing for a whole hospital of sick kids.

Kids with Cancer, Kids with lipoma, and other severe illnesses.

She was so nervous. She wanted to pee her pants and run home, yelling that she couldn't do it. She wanted _so_ badly, to run home and be the coward that she usually is, but she _couldn't._ She just _couldn't._

You see, Ally had made a promise, to two young kids.

One boy, and one girl.

A blonde and a brunette.

What made Ally the saddest, was that they reminded her so much of her and - The very boy she was going to see that was in the hospital - Austin. Austin had fallen and broken his ankle, _again,_ trying to help Ally learn how to dance.

She failed miserably, and rushed to the hospital to apologize to the boy. She was a few short paces away from his room, only to be cut short, hearing small whispers coming from a corner. And the distant sound, of sobbing. She'd recognize those sounds anywhere.

Whispers of comfort, and sobs of sadness.

A blonde boy with brown eyes, and a brunette girl with brown eyes.

So much like Austin and Ally.

So, when the very shy and small Ally heard this, she rushed forward, only to have the small boy jump into a protective stance over the young girl.

"Don't touch her! I won't let you take Angela!"

He'd shouted loudly, holding his arms out, and standing like a starfish. The girl started sobbing louder, and he'd crouch down to her, keeping a watchful eye on the curious Ally.

"Are you okay?"

She'd asked gently, stepping closer, only to have the boy narrow his eyes and yell at her.

"Get away! She's mine! You can't have her! She's to weak! She won't be able to withstand the surgery! Leave her alone!"

Ally had smiled softly at hearing those words. She'd held her hands up in a submissive stance and she'd bent down, crawling closer to them. The boy still looked protective, as Ally gently sat beside the two.

"What's going on now?"

She whispered to them softly, looking at them from the corner of her eyes.

"They want to take her! I won't let them! She's mine! She promised to be with me forever!"

Those words had reminded Ally, of how she and Austin had made that same promise, over a year ago.

Best friends forever.

She giggles, and the boy gets an offended look on his chubby face.

"What're you laughin' at!? They aren't allowed taking her!"

She looks at him.

"And why's that?"

He looks hesitant, before wrapping his tiny arms around her and pulling her face into his chest.

"I love her. After the surgery, they told her she'd be bald.. She doesn't want that! I won't let them do that to her."

This shocks Ally, and she smiles involuntarily. She's delighted.

She moves so she's sitting Indian style, facing them. Twining her hands together, she places them gently in her lap, before speaking.

"You love her? Why not let her do the surgery then? She'd get better much quicker, and you could be together longer. You won't ever have to leave her again. Sure, she might lose her hair, but it'll grow back.. and the only thing important is that she'll have you. Isn't that what's important here? That you love her and that she survives?"

He rubs her head, glaring at Ally.

"She's scared! She doesn't want to do this! She's afraid! And They can't force her!"

"But don't you want her to get better?"

He glares more, focusing a hard stare at her, he shouts, "Haven't you got a fear?! Haven't you ever been scared!?"

"Of course I have. I tell you what.. If i can conquer my stage-fright in front of everyone in this hospital, will you let them do the surgery on her?"

"It's not really my decision."

"Well then, How about it, honey? Will you do the surgery, if i can conquer my fear?"

She looks up, her large, doe brown eyes filled with tears.

"Maybe.."

Her voice is small, and Ally feels sadness leak into her heart. She feels sparks of determination a-lite in her heart, and she stands up, a hard smile on her maturing features.

"Then I'll do a small concert here at the Hospital. I'll show you, that all you have to do, is be strong."

With that, Ally marches into Austin's room, apologizing profusely before telling him what she's going to do.

He tells her he'd attend and help her, the best he could.

She tells him she has to do this alone.

:::

And so, here we are now.

In a large waiting room, filled with doctors, nurses, patients, Austin, and the little girl and boy.

She breathes heavily, closing her eyes and thinking about the very words of courage Austin had given her, not even Five minutes before.

_"Ally, The song you wrote was great, and you have nothing to worry about. Your gonna do great, and if you ever get nervous, just look at me. I'll give you the most support, and I'll be cheering the loudest." _

Opening her eyes, as they call her name, she grabs the mic and heads out on-stage.

* * *

"Hello everyone, My name is Ally Dawson, and I'm new to this. This is for all the people that are scared among you. Scared that when something happens, it'll be the worst. I have a few words to say, and then, a song. You all have fears. Everyone here has fears. Even me. I'm scared right now, actually. Scared that this won't be good enough to make you all see, that even though we have fears, they can be conquered. You just have to try. Believe in yourself, and put trust in others. Because sometimes, that's all you can do. This is to all the people in the world, that have fears. This song is to the people that think they have to isolate themselves. I hope you all are inspired by this song. Here it goes..,"

She closes her eyes, Listening to the beat of the song, before singing slowly, and softly,

_"Tell me, who's your angel?  
Who's your shoulder, to hold your boulders?  
Tell me, when it's rainin',  
Who will warm ya? Who will hold ya?_

You might be broken with all these cracks in your skin  
You might be broken, that's where the light gets in

_You're something beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _  
_You'e something beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_And I just want you to know, you to know, you to know,_  
_that you're not alone, you're not alone, oh, oh woah,_

_You might be broken with all these cracks in your skin,  
You might be broken, that's where the light gets in,_

___You're something beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _  
_You'e something beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_And I just want you to know, you to know, you to know,_  
_that you're not alone, you're not alone, oh, oh woah,_

_Tell me, who's your angel, _  
_who's your shoulder, to hold your boulders,_

_You're something beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _  
_You'e something beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_And I just want you to know, you to know, you to know,_  
_that you're not alone, you're not alone, oh, oh woah.."_

She stops singing, breathing heavily, eyes closed, waiting.

Then, time slows down for her..

She snaps her eyes open.

Her ears aren't working, but the people in the room, are screaming and applauding. Cheering and jumping up, yelling out 'Woohoos' and 'Yeahs'. And she's happy.

She's happy as her eyes land on the boy and the girl, who are smiling at each other, before they hug tightly, him holding her and whispering soft encouragement.

She's even happier, when her sun, her Austin, runs up onstage, grabs her shoulders, yells something she can't understand and then yanks her into a bone-crushing hug. She's ecstatic, when he starts whispering things into her ears, and the noises and cheers rush into her ears like something was unmuted.

Her eyes trail to the boy, who's watching her and Austin with an oddly, happy expression on his face, before she turns to Austin, smiling. She points at the young boy and girl who remind her so much of Austin and her.

He chuckles, whispering his agreement, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple.

She smiles, chuckling, they walk out of the hospital, proud as ever.

She had watched the young boy, as he hugged her tight and demanded that she come back to him. As he pulled her away so he could kiss her cheek. As he whispered a good luck. As she wiped away a single tear from his pink, chubby cheek.

She smiles lightly, hugging the tall figure beside her.

She and Austin were just like them.

And she was proud.

Maybe, just maybe, they would end up like Austin and Ally now. Maybe, they'd be able to succeed in the relationship that Ally so deeply wanted with Austin, but was scared to say, because she didn't want to lose the friendship they had already.

But maybe, it would one day, be worth it.

That young girl and boy, had taught Ally a lesson she wasn't going to forget to soon.

* * *

**A/N:** ANNND DONE.. This is just another one-shot c:

I honestly, LOVED writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Please review!


End file.
